


The Dark Heiress

by TheDarkLover22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, Dark Harry Potter, Emotionally constipated Voldemort, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, New Silver Trio, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Parseltongue Kink, Past Child Abuse, Revenge and Vengeance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Bashing, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLover22/pseuds/TheDarkLover22
Summary: "There's nothing stronger than broken woman who has rebuild herself."So what happens, when an abused girl takes the chance to extract her long awaited sweet revenge on her 'so-called' family? Come and see yourself!• Previously known as : The Dark Lord's PetPS :• WARNING : Graphic description of violence and torture, mention of past assault and abuse. Don't read if it isn't your cup of tea.• All characters belong to JK Rowling.• Do not copy to other site or translate without my permission.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort, Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 213





	The Dark Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of past abuse, implied rape/non con elements, graphic display of violence and torture. Read at your own risk.

Who knew being a Dark Lord and The Minister Of Magic would involve so much of paperwork? Specially during the time of New Year Eve?

Voldemort stretched, then leaned back to his throne with a sigh, before looking up at the beautiful chandelier while unconsciously stretching his cramping fingers. By Marlin, how he wished there was someone who would offer their assistance to complete these mundane tasks. Instantly his mind drifted toward the only one he trust with this work and more, who will also give a mind blowing massage to his hand.

Speaking of the one..

Voldemort frowned at the pleased feeling he recognized as not his, before realizing its coming from their bond. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. He hasn't seen her since he woke up in the morning. And he wasn't ashamed to admit that he was not pleased, and may be a missing her sparkling bright eyes and joyous laughter a bit much. Besides, he is more interested to learn what had pleased her so much that the smug satisfaction is literally oozing out of her strong Occlumency shields?

He mentally probed at their connection, sending a sensation of questioning wave at her. In reply, she send back _have patience_. Voldemort glowered at that snarky reply. He is The Dark Lord, damn it! People do not tell him to _have patience_ , for Marlin's sake!

Voldemort realized a bit late that he was pouting again, and the menace knew it! He can feel the amusement and her mental snickering and can literally hear her cooing at him like he is an adorable puppy. The Dark Lord felt like groaning or banging his head on his desk. Probably both.

Or Crucio someone. Yepp, definitely Crucio someone.

As he straighten up, rubbing his hands in glee while thinking who he can Crucio, the barmy Elf of hers popped in with huge tea service on a silver tray.

"You is needing yous Earl Grey, Master Dark Lord sir. So Dobby is bringing it." It said, quickly serving him a cup of tea. "Mistress wishing to tell you that you is needing to calm down, Master Dark Lord sir. Mistress will be here in ten minutes." He all but pushed a plate with a slice of his favorite cheesecake cake on it into his hand, before snapping his finger and setting up some muggle looking machines in a corner.

He glowered, before realizing it was the one she updated so it can run on Magic. Trust _her_ and her bloody elf to manage to find multiple ways to help him over with his anger management issues. But Voldemort has long stopped fighting it, when he realized how much its helping him. Even her mere presence sooths him like a balm.

Oh well, he is The Dark Lord and has taken over the Britain already, he can afford to take a break of ten minutes and enjoy his tea while listening to the classical soothing violin recorder that she brought for him. He waved his wand toward the recorder in the corner so the music starts then closed his eyes.

A gentle knocking had The Dark Lord blinked once, twice before slowly coming out of his meditation-like state. He cleared his throat, already knowing who's behind the door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a 5'9 red haired woman in black Celtic warrior dress with forest green dueling robes, all tied with the twin-sword holster that wrapped around her hip. Beneath the hood was two glowing bright eyes that resembles the Avada Kedavra green. He controlled the urge to whistle and shout, ' _Ten points to Slytherin!_ '

Instead, The Dark Lord leaned back with a raised eyebrows, "Should I prefer to know or rather not know?"

Hands raised to pull the hood back, revealing delicate looking softly tanned face with long dark eyelashes that contrasts nicely with the glowing eyes filled with mirth and cherry red full lips drawn in a playful smirk. The Dark Lord can tell she is easily one of the most beautiful woman in the country - may be in the whole World - if not the most. But he knows better to not underestimate her because of her delicate beauty.

After all, World's prettiest object diamond is also the strongest.

"Oh, but I think you'd rather like this one. Consider it your birthday present. Happy birthday, Master."

Lord Voldemort gaped at her, his brain stopped functioning for few moments. Fuck, its New Year Eve today, is it not? But how did she even - Voldemort shook his head. If anyone would manage to find out his birthday, it will be her.

The Dark Lord slammed his Occlumency shields up, schooling is expression in a neutral mask, but not before glowering at the grinning girl. Its like she has taken a personal challenge to make everyone - and he meant everyone on the Dark Sect to threw some bombarda so she can squeeze some genuine expression out of everyone. It obviously didn't help when Bella and Barty teamed up with her and the trio has truly become an unstoppable force. He had to admit that the show they pull up is amusing, but its definitely not amusing when he is their target. He is The Dark Lord, damn it!

Voldemort cleared his throat, "You three vanished for the whole morning to arrange a surprise present for my birthday?" He was definitely not pouting.

The menace leaned toward the door frame, arms crossed infront of her chest and tilted her head, amusement glittering in her eyes and hissed, " _:Awe! Did my Master miss me?:_ "

The Dark Lord stiffened when his crouch region gave a predictable reaction at both her words and use of Parseltongue. He glared at her, noticing the amused smirk. She felt his desire through their Horcrux link, didn't she? That Menace!

The Dark Lord sighed and closed his eyes, imagining something disgusting like.. Dumbledore doing ballet in tutu!

Oh Marlin! Now he needs to obliviate himself from that nightmare-ish image!

But at least that image did take care of his problem!

"You kidnapped two of my favorite Death Eaters." He complaint, glaring. You're being a bad senior secretary and Heiress of Minister of Magic. You owe me."

She tilted her head, "I did appoint the Lestrange twins as your body guard of the day. What happened to them?"

"Yes you did." His glare intensified, "Then the Weasley twins showed up and trust me when I say I regretted the whole morning making Horcruxes because let me tell you, after two hours of watching them making out with others one minute then exchanging partners and start making out again, I wanted to AK myself." He visibly shuddered, "I swear to Marlin they did this to freak me out."

Her carefully crafted neutral face cracked, before she burst out laughing, clutching her sides. The Dark Lord huffed in annoyance, making her laugh even harder ducking the stinging hex. "Oh sweet Morgana, you actually managed to last for two hours before you break! That means Barty won the bet, ding it!"

The Dark Lord sputtered, "You people had a bet on my suffering?"

"Ole! My poor ol' baby Master!" She had the audacity to coo at his face before laughing and side stepping to avoid another stinging hex while still stupidly grinning. He sighed, silently mourning the days his Death Eaters used to be afraid of him.

"Show me my gift."

"Not here.." The brat had the audacity to say that in sing song voice, "Lets go back home." She flashed him a half grin before turning on her heels.

He blinked, "Home? But - I have work to do!" He complained while quickly standing up to trail after her like lost puppy seeking for comfort - not that anyone would dare to tell that to his face -, ignoring the door to his room shut himself.

"Quit whining," She said over her shoulder as they made a beeline toward his Private Floo, "You're The Dark Lord."

The Dark Lord stared at the menace with open mouth who winked at him before vanishing in a green flame. He growled, before stomping toward the fireplace and threw the Floo powder moodily. That - that brat! She had to use his words on him, didn't she?

He moodily stomped behind her which he somehow managed to look like long strides towards the Great Hall of the Slytherin Castle, his perfect mask not showing the childish urge to stick tongue out at the snickering brat infront of his. He entered to find every single one from Dark Sect is present and waiting for him. He spared a glance around to find the Hall is decorated excellently in Silver and forest green, the Slytherin colour. Okay, that is impressive, so may be they're forgiven. As soon as he entered, they all bowed to floor and chorused, "My Lord, Happy Birthday."

He cleared his throat, forcing himself to not fidget or shift on his feet uncomfortably, "Ahm, thank you. Rise, my faithful associates." They all rose together with practiced ease, beaming excitedly. Now that is a scene he is yet to get used to. He is used to see them cower in fear and respect, not the awe and obvious devotion and pride as they beams at him excitedly. He blames it entirely on the green eyed menace. Since she came in his life, everything is changing. Not that he's complaining.

He turned toward his throne - which was also decorated in Slytherin colours and coat of arms, finally meeting Barty and Bella on way. "Hiya Harry," They give their third of Dark trio maddening grin, before bowing and kissing his robe, "Happy Birthday, Master."

He nodded, before claiming his seat, glancing at her expectantly. "Master, every Death Eater, Dark Creatures, Dark sympathizers and some of the Greys have come here to offer you present and celebrate your day together."

The Dark Lord wanted to whine and pout, to complain that he isn't in mood for socializing and smiling and talking to stupid boot lickers. He'd rather hide in a room with a cup of tea and a good book, his head resting on her lap with her soft fingers running through his hairs. This isn't fair, if it truly is his day, wasn't it supposed to be the way he likes best? He controlled the urge to cross his arms and sulk, instead he nodded curtly. Let's get this over with.

After what felt like _years_ later, but a glance at the watch told him its been only three hours and forty five minutes, Voldemort could feel his patience thinning. Obviously she understood it perfectly, as she stepped in just as he was about to lose it and shoot fireworks, "Alright that's enough. Now's the time for lunch."

At her clap, four majestic tables appeared. One for The Dark Lord and Elite, others for others. The meal was as usual more than grand, covering all of his favorite dishes and more, including his favorite crystallized cherry, cheesecake and dark chocolate pudding, hand made by her as he recognized the succulent and extremely delicious taste, pleased. Thankfully, after the grand lunch, most of the people suffering from food coma left home to relax, well, except his Elites of course.

The trio approached him, showing matching sadistic grin that put even the Dark Lord on edge.

Oh dear. Should he go hide somewhere?

No wait, he's The Dark Lord, damn it! He is their Master! They won't hurt him.

...Right?

Voldemort watched warily as she started to talk, "So, Master, are you ready for our presents?"

He blinked, "Hold on, your present wasn't the Celebration and lunch?"

"Pfft, as if we'd give something that anyone can give you." Well, why does she has to make sense?

"What is it?" He can't help the suspicion out of his voice, knowing them, they might bring him something like other Worldly Alien or the Giant Squib of the Hogwarts. Or a stupidly adorably vicious looking puppy who will not stop following him like a...well, puppy and freaking him out. Again.

They grinned again, before turning and nodding at the two pairs of twins. They grinned back and ran out of the Hall, soon returning with - The Dark Lord widened his eyes, before inhaling sharply - is that Dumbledore floating behind them? Unconscious and in a magic binder shackles and silenced?

The Dark Lord watched with stunned fascination as the head chicken and his elite chicks come floating one by one and is deposited infront of him, including the _supposed_ Boy-Who-Lived, all are bleeding out, battered and bruised. And silenced.

Someone send a Cruciatus at head chicken, making him jerk out of his unconsciousness as he blinked open his twinkle-less eyes and looking around wildly, before meeting his eyes and widening his own, looking afraid for once - he noted with pleased satisfaction.

He ignored their cowered and battered figure to look at his Dark trio looking at him and grinning looking pleased of their work. He noticed she has already put on her hood, her eyes glowing under the shadow of hood. "This is my birthday gift from you three?"

"Yes Master." They chorused, grinning proudly.

He threw his head back and laughed with every ounce of glee he is feeling, "Oh my dears, you three pleased me immensely. You all deserve awards."

"We have no need of that, Master," They chorused as they hurriedly came forward, eager to have their heads petted by him, "Your pleasure is our reward."

"I agree, still it deserves an award. Now tell me, how you all managed to find them?"

"It was all her idea," Bella and Barty immediately pointed at her, "She laid out the trap and they ate it. Then we captured them."

Yeah, only they will talk like its as simple as fishing to capture the rebels the whole country is looking for years.

"Indeed?" The Dark Lord smirked at the blushing girl, before addressing the rest of his Elites, "I believe it's time you claim a reward for all your loyalty to me." Everyone perked up, eager and excited. "You all has always wondered what exactly happened on the night of Samhein '81, did you not?"

They all murmured an "Yes, My Lord," looking eager to learn about the mysterious Samhein night.

"I believe you all deserve to learn about it, after all, you are my most faithful associates." He shifted and sit more comfortably, "After the pathetic rat shared the secret of their stay with me, as you all know, I went to the Potters. Surprisingly enough, I found the young Potter family chose have a romantic date that night," He sneered at the word, his associates laughing at their misfortune, "So they were not there to stop me, nor they could - obviously. But then I found the Potter twins in the nursery. James Potter Jr and his twin sister, Harriette Potter."

At the moment, everywhere was pin drop silent.

He continued, "It was a bout of hesitation on whom to kill first, then I noticed a rather amazing scene." His eyes glazed as she thought back to his memories, "The girl, she rose on her tiny feet glaring at me with her Killing Curse eyes, her Magic pouring out of her like waterfalls forming a mysterious greenish mist. A mere toddler, yet so powerful, such an impressive control of her Magic." Several gasps could be heard, but he ignored them as he continued on, "That is the moment when I realized that this girl is the one Prophecy was speaking about, my supposed Vanquisher. And she did vanquish me, however temporarily."

There was a dead silence as everyone process the information.

He watched with delight at the drawing horror in the eyes of his captive, "So you can see, my faithful Followers, that it was not James Potter Jr, I never even considered him. All he did was crying pathetically, do you really think a pathetic cry baby can do anything remotely like the vanquishing of the Dark Lord Voldemort? But alas," He smirked at the old coot, "Dumbledore and his so called Light side had always discredited women. Its truly their own fault. After all, my supposed Equal will never be someone like a foolish Gryffindor, but a Slytherin Queen with Parseltongue. Don't you think, that my supposed Equal will always be like _me_?"

Everyone watches with delight as Dumbledore and the Order, specially the Potters' face fall. Jim Potter silently screaming, probably denying the fact that a mere girl could do something like that. Lily Potter is violently shaking her head in horrified denial.

The Dark Lord smirked, amused, "Severus, let your mudblood speak."

She gasped out, "My poor baby girl, what you did to her? She has been missing for more than three years now."

"Suddenly remembering her now, are you, mudblood?" He taunted, "And you fight with people who calls you mudblood? You see, pathetic girl, those people with bad blood like yours are called mudblood, it has nothing to do with your Muggle blood."

"What happened to her?" She demanded again.

He mocked, "Why bother? Didn't your lovely blood traitor husband threatened to disown her when she was sorted in Slytherin? Never mind he actually did it when you find out she was a parselmouth?" He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Fine, I will humour you. She has been dealt with. The so called 'Vanquisher of the Dark Lord' will never fight him anymore, thus the Prophecy is nullified. The only one who can save you all is the Dark Lord himself." He waved his hand dismissively, Severus nodded and casted the silencing charm on her before she processed the information.

Voldemort considered their eyes filled with rage and denial at the possibility of having their 'daughter' killed by him, and smirked. Oh! It's time for a real shock then! He turned at his precious pet standing rigidly, eyes softening as he asked in gentle voice, "Tell me, my precious Heiress. Do you remember the day when my faithful followers brought you to me? Because I remember the day as if it was yesterday. You were so broken, ruined by the Light side, by your own family. Do you remember the day? Who was the one to build you up? Who mended the girl broken and abandoned by the Dumbledore and his loyal Order of Chickens?"

Harriette Riddle approached him and yanked her hood off without hesitation, standing by his side proudly ignoring the rapidly paling captives, knowing fully well what he wants and desires to reveal, "You did, Master. You were merciful, as always. You not only gave me a home, you promised me vengeance for everything I went through."

The Dark Lord chuckled, "Yes I did, didn't I my precious? Would you like your vengeance now?"

Harriette grinned gleefully and bowed, "If my Master wishes."

"Well, I did say I will reward you after wards," The Dark Lord shifted and sit more comfortably, scratching Nagini's head when she came to him after her nap. "But I want them alive afterwards."

Harriette nods in agreement and put her swords in his hands; the Elites stepped back, claiming their seats to enjoy the show as she took her step in the clearing.

Dark Lord hummed, "Let's see a fair duel between the Golden boy of Dumbledore and The Dark Heiress. The Daily Prophet's posture boy and The _Real_ One-Who-Lived. Bella, bring him in the middle."

Bella cackled and harshly pulls Jim Potter by his hair in the middle, then threw him in the middle. She cackled more as the Potter brat glared at her before gave Harriette a smacking kiss on her both cheeks as she frantically waved her hands to stop her and bounced off to claim a sit near Dark Lord's feet to enjoy a good show. On Dark Lord's order, Lucius and Severus throws a shield around the duelers to prevent any stray spells while Lestrange twins maneuvered all the prisoners so they all can watch te show too. With an afterthought, Barty casted a jinx on them so they can't close their eyes or move their head away, forced to watch everything. Harriet didn't see any of this, her viciously gleaming eyes never left Jim who stood up with grace of drunk hippogriff trying to tap dance, trying to glare back but obviously failing.

Lucius approaches to give his wand back, but the Gryffindor Golden boy spats angrily, "I don't need Wand to squeeze a slimy snake like her."

The Dark Lord chuckled as everyone around them cackled fully knowing what he did, "Oh, how delighted I am to hear that. How about we make some deal?"

Potter brat bristled as everyone kept laughing at him, "What deal?"

"If after fifteen minutes from starting point, you and Ronald Weasley keeps standing on your feet against my dear pet, I will let your family along with your precious Order go. But if she wins, she will decide The Potters and the blood traitors Weasley and Blacks' fate tonight. And because I am feeling so merciful tonight, I will let Weasel use his wand too."

As predicted, without thinking twice the Potter brat voiced his agreement. After all, he has beaten her enough times to know for sure that she can not save herself from his wrath.

Dark Lord fired a sparkle, "Start."

The show begins. Harriette keeps dancing around Jim Potter and his best friend, baiting them and probing them. But to their immense frustration, they can't touch her anymore. Damn it, he forgot how fast she was, after all, she had escaped them most of the times. The times they managed to catch her was when she was either physically hurt already or completely off guard at the middle of the night.

Ronald Weasley keeps shooting useless pathetic hexes and jinxes at her, but with Harriette's skillful movement and expert maneuvers, everything he shoot end up on Jim Potter which he had to hurry to cancel and thus slowing them both down. It frustrated them both and everyone roared with laughter more and more.

Soon enough, both boys started to tire. It didn't help that they were both starving and has been under Cruciatus curse by Bella.

Harriette leaned on a wall looking at them with bored expression. "This is ridiculous, I am getting bored." Harriette complaint before straightening up, brushing imaginary dusts off her dueling dress, her eyes gleaming with dark promises of pain, "My turn."

Voldemort can feel the anticipation of his Elites and smirked in amusement, his own eyes never leaving her. He was also buzzing with excitement of possible bloodbath.

With precise movements and lethal dance with Martial Arts that she performed, the boys fall within seconds. With wandlessly and wordlessly conjured knives, she proceed to pin them down on the ground, ignoring the screams of their pain, starting from toes to fingers and palms, even on their wrists and ankles. She tilted her head, before conjuring multiple long pins and started to push them on their trunks on very specific spots with precise movements.

The Dark Lord smirked, knowing fully well what she's doing. She was stopping the blood flow towards the limb using the Olde Chinese Arts. After all, he did ask her to keep them alive.

Harriette stood, tilting her head with a curious look as she double checked every pin, before nodding in approval and hold her hand out. Frowning, she wandlessly and wordlessly conjured a vicious looking huge butchering knife. The Dark Lord widened his eyes, understanding what she was about to do.

But no, obviously she had to be the rebellious one, not following what he expects her to do.

But he is not complaining, enjoying with gleaming eyes as she knelt beside the pinned down boys, taking her time to beautifully tear through every muscles and tendons in such way that no Magic in any Universe can put them back together.

Everyone watched in awe as she pulled them one by one and put them beside her, but never once disturbing any vein or artery. and cauterising them beforehand wandlessly.

Damn it, he is so proud! His little Heiress learned rather well.

When fifteen minutes are up, the boys practically have nothing from below their hip except for their bones and burned out veins and arteries. Harriette looked up and stood trying - and failing - to dust off the blood on her when the alarm rings, grinning sheepishly at her Master's amused but raised eyebrow, "I am sorry Master, I had to make sure they have no legs to stand with. After all, we had wasted a great deal of precious time to plan, put on all the traps to capture them, I can't let the opportunity go."

The Elites roared with laughter, even The Dark Lord joined them, chuckling himself. He casted a glamour on his own crouch region and stood up slowly. Even if he transfigured the horrendous robes of the old coot in tutu and make him do a ballet, he won't get rid of the hard on, not when she is standing so gorgeously and proudly, dripping in blood with a sadistic grin on brightening her beautiful face.

Dark Lord sighed and raised his wand towards her. She looked at him without an ounce of fear, trusting him with all her heart. His own heartless chest squeezed painfully at the reminder, before getting a hold on his emotions. Now is not the time to have another round of existential crisis. He casted multiple cleaning spells on her, making her look presentable enough before casting a warming spell with an after thought. He put his wand away then sighed, "Your antics never cease to amuse me, my precious. Now that you've clearly won the bet, as your reward, you can decide the fate of the Potters, Black and Weasels. I promised you revenge, did I not, my precious?"

Harriette gushed with true honesty and sincerity in her voice and awe in her eyes, "Yes you did, Master. I am and will be forever grateful for your kindness and generosity for me."

Dark Lord shots a satisfied smirk and motions for go ahead. Harriette looked around at everyone for a moment with some thoughtful expression, before nodding, "Okay, I have decided."

"Do share with rest of us." The Dark Lord is amused.

"Senior Potter and Sirius Black - they're the ones who not only physically and mentally abused me and starved me, but also encouraged others to do the same. I wish to present them as personal slaves for my Masters, stripped off their Magic and bound with Life Debt as my Master didn't take their life for me."

The Death Eaters cheered in delight, The Dark Lord nodded with a please expression. That sounds delightful. Life Debts are rather vicious little things, so are slaves. He stopped the urge to rub his hands in anticipation.

"Junior Potter, Ronald Weasley are the one who abused me before and during Hogwarts the most, also these two are the main culprit who ruined my purity. Their mother, Lily Potter and Molly Weasley went blind eyes for their Golden boys' action. So I am presenting the Elites Lily Potter, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley as their personal delights." The Death Eaters cheered louder this time, The Dark Lord nodded with an amused smirk. "And I want Junior Potter and Ronald Weasley to be alive with one time meal, stripped off their Magic, decorated on the walls of the Delight Room so they can watch and hear their mothers, sister and girlfriend being used by others. As for Nymphadora Tonks, hmm.." Harriette looked at her with thoughtful expression, "Metamorphmagus is rare ability, is it not, Master?" She asked Dark Lord, who nodded with amused and entertained expression, "Excellent. I am sure many of your loyal followers would like Metamorphmagus blood in their Family line. You can use this as quite a boon, right Master?"

The Dark Lord smirked smugly, many of the Death Eaters howled with agreement. "Indeed."

"Rest of the Weasleys' are quite useful, I'd hate those talents to go waste, Master."

"So what do you suggest?" He asked with a glee. They are bound to be interesting.

"We can use the new version of liquid Imperius that Severus made on them, Charlie and Bill Weasley will become a good addition as good duellers and curse breaker among your followers, Through Percy and Arthur Weasley, the whole department of Magical Transportation and Improper use of Muggle Artifact is yours. I am sure that will bring great deal of fun time."

He hummed, "And what about the Wolf?"

Harriette shrugged, "Lupin belongs to Fenrir, he can do whatever he wishes with him. Master, can I have Mundungus Fletcher, please?"

Dark Lord stiffened and tensed up, eyes narrowing with suspicion, tip of his yew wand already ready with the famous green light to get rid of any possible competition at the moment's notice "What do you want with him?"

"I have read about some interesting spells and curses, but I needed someone to try them on. Dummies can not show if I have the acquired effect on them or not. He fits the position perfectly. Also," She tilted her head in childish way, which could have worked if not for the gleam that had dark promise in her eyes, "I believe I have a promise to keep when he joined Jim and his friends to rob my purity."

The Dark Lord visibly relaxed in his throne, smirking and nodded. "Granted."

Harriette grinned, high fiving with Bella and Barty as he instructed his Elites to do as she said.

Soon those whose fate has been sealed by her left, leaving others behind. It didn't escape The Dark Lord's eyes as Harriette glanced at the defeated looking Dumbledore and hesitated some more, before shaking her head and went out of the Great Hall. Dark Lord smirked and turned at Bella and Barty, "Put the others in Dungeons, I will think about their punishment later." The Dark Lord turned towards the gate of Great hall, following his pet, before he added over his shoulder, "Also if you wish to have fun in the meantime, I want them alive and sane afterwards. I will reward you two later."

"Yes Master." They cackled and bounced off to do the same.

With long strides, he caught up with the late teen, "Anything you wish to add?"

"Master.. I.."

"Go ahead, my precious Pet. Anything you wish for." _'I will bring the Stars and Moon at your feet if you say the word.'_ went unsaid.

"Master, I - I know you have special plans for him. Can I add some request?" Harriette asked. Dark Lord raised his eyes in query, knowing who is 'he'.

"I know he won't survive to see next fourteen years, but, I wish, until his last breath, only food he gets is two piece of stale bread, half bowl of cold soup and a glass of water a day - so he can understand I wasn't 'exaggerating' when I said my family starves me."

The Dark Lord's eyes darkened, without missing a beat he said, "Agreed."

Her face stretched in a wide grin, "Thank you Master, have I told you you're the best?"

The Dark Lord ducked his head down to hide his blush, clearing his throat. He is The Dark Lord, he doesn't blush like a teenage girl infront of her crush, damn it! He glanced around to find they arrived on their personal wing, "You-er, were marvelous today, my Pet."

Harriette stopped from opening door of her room, turning with a grin, "Did you like your gifts, Master?"

He smirked, nodding toward the next door just beside hers, "How about you join me in the shower so I can show you how much I liked it?"

Her grin broadened.

**Author's Note:**

> I survive on your kudos and reviews!


End file.
